Generally, parties to a transaction are required to attend at a single physical location in order to transact. For example, parties signing a contract are typically required to attend in a room or an office to sign the contract in the presence of one another. In another example, a person charged with a crime may be required to attend before a judge in a court of law to determine whether the person may be discharged pending a trial.
There has for a long time been technology that presumably would allow parties to transact from geographically remote locations. For example, telephones and live television broadcast capabilities have existed for years. The hesitancy to utilize these means for transacting, however, is based at least partially on the fact that an individual may not have a high degree of confidence that the person they are transacting with using these methods is actually the person they purport to be.
What has not been achieved to date is an invention that allows individuals to transact with each other remotely while retaining a high degree of confidence that the person they are transacting with is actually the person they purport to be. The present invention combines known technologies in a novel way to provide a high degree of confidence for this purpose. The known technologies generally include digital handwriting analysis and digital media conferencing.
A variety of transaction systems have been invented over the years. Many of these systems rely on digital signature capture and verification.
U.S. issued patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,221,781; 6,539,101; 6,307,956; 6,064,751; 5,818,955; and application 20060129841 all disclose a system and/or method of digital signature analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,781 patent to Silverbrook et al. discloses a system for registering a user with a sensing device using a form, the form having at least one signature field and coded data at least partially indicative of the signature field. When moved about the form, the sensing device senses the coded data and generates biometric information. The sensing device is typically an electronic pen/stylus consisting of an image sensor. The system is operable to record both pressure and acceleration associated with pen strokes.
U.S. application 20060129841 to Lapstun et al. discloses a method and system for user registration using coded marks. This application is related to the Silverbrook patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,101 to Black discloses a method for identity verification. Black consists primarily of a stylus operable to sense a fingerprint and thumbprint. Additionally, the stylus is operable to record pressure (point pressure and grip pressure), acceleration, finger positions, and other metrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,956 to Black discloses a writing implement for identity verification system. This patent is a related system patent to the above method patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,101.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,751 to Smithies et al. discloses a document and signature data capture system and method. Smithies claims a capture module operable to measure certain features of the act of signing, such as size, shape, and relative positioning of curves, loops, lines, dots, crosses, and other features of the signature as well as the relative speed at which the signature is being written. Smithies claims the use of acceleration and deceleration of the pen stroke, but not pressure at the pen point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,955 to Smithies et al. discloses a document and signature verification system and method. This patent is a related verification patent to the above capture patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,751.
Current technology enables the possibility to perform business and legal transactions without the need for geographical proximity. There are a great number of computers connected to the Internet, each of which is operable to communicate with each of the others. What has not been accomplished to date is a system and method to harness this capability for the purposes of business and legal transactions in a way that substantially prevents repudiation.
Repudiation refers to a party's denial of assent to a particular transaction or agreement. Traditionally, parties evidenced assent by providing their signatures written in ink on a piece of paper. Generally, such evidence provides a presumption of assent. However, where a party to a particular transaction or agreement does deny assent where it is evidenced by a signature, such a signature could be analysed by a forensic handwriting analyst. The forensic handwriting analyst may refer to various aspects of a signature, and a handwriting sample provided by the party denying assent, to determine whether the signature was actually written by that party. These aspects may include pressure differential in a pen stroke, direction of writing, dimensions of loops in certain characters, and so on.
When transacting remotely using digital means such as web-enabled conferencing, the prior art is unable to provide the same level of non-repudiation that exists in traditional paper-based means. There has not been, until now, the ability for a forensic handwriting analyst to examine signatures or other handwriting samples provided digitally.
On the basis of the foregoing, what is needed is a system and method for conducting transactions remotely using digital handwriting authentication, digital document management, and media conferencing that provides for a substantially high degree of non-repudiation.